


Undertaker's Little Bundles

by Kuro_Midnight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Meet the Family, Other, not my OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Midnight/pseuds/Kuro_Midnight
Summary: This work is a re-written version of one of my favourite fanfics of all time with some changes. All credit goes to the original writer for the original characters and idea. In this work, Ciel goes on a visit to Undertaker with Sebastian and gets quite the surprise when he enters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undertaker Little Bundles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/521153) by CherryBerryultimatemixsmoothie. 

Ciel and Sebastian walked to the Undertaker’s shop. They had come to him because they needed information about the vandalization of high-class properties and if anyone was likely to know something about this, it was him. They opened the door and the bell rang out. The shop was empty but Ciel could swear that he could hear something. “Undertaker?” Ciel called out, not able to see him anywhere and nervous that he was about to try and scare them. The scraping of a chair sped up and a little boy climbed up onto it, looking proud of himself. ‘A child?’ Ciel thought and looked nervously at the boy. Sebastian and Ciel approached the boy and heard a girl’s voice say, “Forrest! Where did you go?” and a little girl with a ponytail tied at the bottom right of her head, wearing a pink dress and white boots with cream buttons, a lilac ribbon tying up her dark pink hair and light purple eyes came around the curtain. She startled when she saw Sebastian and Ciel and ran to the chair, clinging onto its leg. “What’s going on here?” Ciel asked. “I’m not sure, young master. Why don’t we ask these children?” he suggested and Ciel mumbled, “I suppose we don’t really have a choice…” They walked around the desk and Sebastian knelt down to the height of the little girl. He smiled charmingly and the girl looked up at him questioningly and he said, “Excuse me, young lady, but could you tell me where your carers are?” The girl continued to stare at him, looking confused and said, “I need to stay with Forrest.” She took a doll out of a chest, completely ignoring Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel sighed in frustration and shot an irritated look at Sebastian who gave him a similar sort of look back. The girl turned and bumped into Sebastian who told her, “It would be very helpful if you told us where you carers are, little girl.” The girl nervously stepped back and bumped into a shelf, trembling against it. “Will you show us to him, young lady?” Sebastian asked and the girl growled and yelled, “Leave me alone!” and slapped Sebastian harshly across the face. Sebastian’s eye twitched and Ciel glared at the young girl. Only he was allowed to slap Sebastian. The girl went to smack him again, but Sebastian grabbed both of her hands and darkly said, “Young lady…You shouldn’t slap people who haven’t done anything wrong…” The girl fidgeted in his hold, growling irritably and shifting uncomfortably. Ciel could feel eyes on him and mumbled, “Sebastian?” Suddenly, Sebastian was tackled to the ground and Ciel was too. There was a boy who looked a little older than Ciel , a young boy who looked a little younger than the girl and two boys who looked like they were twins holding down Sebastian and a young girl, Forrest and the little girl holding down Ciel. “Sebastian! Get these children away from me!” Ciel shouted and Sebastian struggled against the older children but was only restrained more fiercely by them. “Not until you explain to us what you were doing just now.” one of the twin boys said. Sebastian explained, “I was trying to get the little girl to tell us where your carers are, and she attempted to slap me multiple times. I restrained her so that she could not slap me again.” The oldest boy turned to her and asked, “Annabel, is that true?” Annabel looked away, crossing her arms. “Annabel…” the boy said, raising an eyebrow but whatever she was about to say was interrupted by a familiar cackle. Ciel looked up and saw Undertaker in the hallway, cackling with laughter at the sight of Ciel and Sebastian being taken down by these children. “Just who are these children?!” Ciel asked him. Undertaker caught his breath a little and told them, “These are my wonderful children.” Sebastian looked mildly shocked and asked, “All seven children are yours?” and Undertaker responded, “All seven and one more on the way.” Sebastian hummed and thought, ‘I never thought that Undertaker would be a family man…’ The oldest boy had been talking to Annabel and turned to his siblings and told them, “Everyone, get off them. Annabel just overreacted a little.” The twins and Forrest obeyed, and the girl begrudgingly let go of Ciel, but the young boy stayed attached to Ciel. Ciel looked down to find the young boy hugging onto his leg angrily and then shouted in shock and found him nibbling on his finger, more specifically, on his ring. The elder boy came over and detached the child from him, shaking his head and sighing. “Children! Who wants to give Papa a hug?” Undertaker called and his children surrounded him hugging him tightly. Sebastian got up and helped Ciel up and they looked at the family, talking among themselves and Undertaker looking much calmer and at peace than usual. They got off of their father and gathered some chairs and sat down. Sebastian and Ciel sat down and opposite them, Undertaker sat behind his desk with Forrest sitting on his lap, the silent twin sat next to them with Annabel on his lap, the young boy sitting on the desk itself and the louder twin sat next to his twin brother. “I’m sorry about earlier, you two.” The eldest boy said, “My name’s Alessandro.” He bowed to them politely and Ciel said, “I’m Earl Ciel Phantomhive.” The silent twin spoke up in a quiet voice, “Phantomhive? I thought I recognised that teal hair.” The other children nodded, staring at Ciel. “My name is Sebastian Michaelis.” Sebastian said and Alessandro smiled and told him, “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, sir.” He sat down on the opposite side of the desk to where the twins were sitting. Ciel looked at Undertaker and said, “I think you already know why we’re seeking your help.” Undertaker nods and says, “You’ve already given me my payment, so I’d be happy to-” Undertaker stopped to look at his young children who were talking among themselves excitedly. “Be quiet while I talk children, or I’ll get your mother down here.” The little children froze, and the older children looked nervous and he turned back to Ciel. ‘Mother?! Someone married this man and then had eight children with him?!’ Ciel thought, sweating a little. The young children tilted their heads in confusion and the older children glared at him, making him more nervous. “Anyway, the reason that we’re here is the vandalism of high-class properties around the area. I was hoping you might have heard something of it.” The twins looked at each other and seemed nervous and Ciel looked at them suspiciously. “Hmm. I did hear about that, but I don’t know who it could be…” Undertaker mumbled. “How about you, children?” Sebastian asked and they all shook their head, save from the twins, who looked nervous. The rest of the siblings turned to them, looking confused. “Robyn? Raven? Do you have something to say?” Undertaker asked and Raven shook his head quickly and Robyn looked away. The siblings all stared at them and they fidgeted nervously. “You two…” Undertaker said, and Raven suddenly said, “I’m sorry! We just thought it would be fun, I-I never meant to make anyone upset, I-!” The boy was cut off when a woman hit him over the head with a spoon and quickly did the same to Robyn, causing them to shout and hold their heads. The woman had magenta hair in a messy bun, lavender eyes and was wearing a brown dress and a white apron with rich brown boots on and she was also heavily pregnant. “I can’t leave you two alone for two seconds before you go causing trouble! You two cause more chaos than your four little siblings put together!” she shouted at them and the children all held onto each other tightly while Alessandro seemed unfazed. Ciel stepped back a little, intimidated by the sharp anger of this woman while Undertaker was unusually no longer smiling. “Now darling, you shouldn’t get angry with the little one on the way.” Undertaker said and the woman turned to him and yelled, “That wouldn’t be a problem if these two would stay out of trouble!” The twins were looking down and pale with fear. Ciel watched as she continued her tirade towards the twins and looked at the rest of the children, the older girl clinging onto Alessandro and hiding her face, Forrest covering his ears, Annabel and the young boy hiding behind a chair and Alessandro flinching at the sheer volume of his mother’s voice. Ciel decided that it would be best if he helped to resolve this situation and tried to say, “Excuse me, ma’am?” The lady turned to him with a fierce anger in her eyes and waited for him to speak. “Ah, since the damages to these places were rather minor, I could fix them easily, which would mean there’d be no reason to say it was your children.” The lady said, “You’d actually do that?” and he nodded. The boys mouthed, “Thank you!” from behind her and she turned back to them and said, “I’m grounding you two for three weeks. And you have to help with the repairs.” The boys looked annoyed but said, “Yes, Mother. Sorry.” The lady approached Ciel and Sebastian and apologised, “I’m sorry you had to see that, especially on our first meeting. My name’s Anna-Maria. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She curtsied to them and Ciel said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you to, ma’am.” Undertaker said to them, “My lord, I must invite you to stay for tea and an apology from the children.” Ciel looked at Sebastian briefly and said, “I think we have time.”


	2. Chapter 2

Anna-Maria and Sebastian came through from the back of the shop with Sebastian holding a tray full of drinks. “I wish you’d let me help you prepare this, my lady.” Sebastian said and she replied, “Oh no, not after what you’ve been through today.” The tray was set down and everyone grabbed their drink. “Children, I think you all owe Sebastian and Earl Phantomhive an apology.” she said, and the children all gathered and said, “Sorry, Mr. Michaelis. Sorry, Earl Phantomhive.” The children all said, with the younger ones somewhat stumbling over Sebastian’s surname. “I accept your apology.” Sebastian said and Ciel told them, “Just don’t do that again.” Undertaker introduced the children to them, saying, “The oldest is Alessandro.” Alessandro looked about fifteen was wearing a light brown waistcoat with a dark brown jacket, matching trousers, a light green bow tie and grey lace up shoes with his white hair in a braid that reached just down his right shoulder and black glasses obscuring his eyes. “There are the twins, Robyn and Raven.” They had magenta hair and black glasses as well, Robyn had his hair in a high ponytail to the left held up with a bow and Raven had his in a low ponytail, both wearing white shirts, waistcoats, bow ties and shorts with white socks and dark brown shoes. Robyn’s waistcoat, hair bow, and shorts were dark green with his bow tie being dusty pink and Raven’s waistcoat, hair bow, and shorts were cream with his bow tie being light grey. They looked about twelve. “Then there’s Rose,” Rose had freckles on her face and skin less pale than the rest of her siblings. She looked about eight had a light red knee-length dress on, white stockings and pink Mary-Janes and had magenta hair reaching just past her shoulders and lilac eyes. “Annabel,” Annabel looked about seven and was wearing a dark purple, black frilled dress and black Mary-Janes with white socks. Her hair was in a bob and she had lilac eyes as well. “Xander and Junior!” Xander looked about five and was wearing a small black hat and was wearing a black jacket, black trousers, a white shirt and a light blue waistcoat, a small black tie and brown smart shoes and had his hair over his eyes in a short style. Lastly, Forrest was wearing a grey frock and had white short hair and lilac eyes and he looked no younger than two. Annabel was hiding under her father’s overcoat and Undertaker said, “Annabel. Apologise to Sebastian.” Annabel emerged from the coat and said, “I’m sorry, sir.” Sebastian smiled at her and said, “It’s okay, sweetie.” Annabel hugged his leg briefly and then hid behind her father again.

Alessandro gathered up the children and said, “Come on guys, let’s go back while the adults talk.” The children disappeared into the back and Ciel said, “I didn’t think you two would be the type to have a large family.” Anna-Maria said, “Most people don’t. But then again, nobody really knows that much about us.” Her eyes glowed unsettlingly as she smiled and Ciel fell silent for a second, suspicious of that. “Soon to be seven children is quite a lot…” he mumbled, prompting an exhausted sounding, “Oh, I know…” from Anna-Maria. Something broke in the background and Anna-Maria gave an irritated sigh and Ciel and Sebastian listened and heard Alessandro shout, “Rose, watch the shelf!” and a panicked, “Sorry!” in response. “Raven, go clean up the glass, please.” An irritated sigh was heard from Raven. “Forr, no! That glass is dangerous!” Robyn laughed at him and they heard some quite colourful words from Alessandro in response. Anna-Maria ran to the back to break the boys up and Ciel decided it would be best if they left. “I think it’s best if we go now.” Ciel said and Undertaker replied, “I hope to see you soon, my lord.” And they left the family to their own chaotic devices.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian and Ciel were now sat in a carriage, returning to the mansion. Ciel appeared to be deep in thought and Sebastian asked, “Does something bother you, my lord?” Ciel hummed and responded, “Everything about Anna-Maria and Undertaker is different…and yet they have decided to raise so many children together…I never thought any woman would marry Undertaker.” Sebastian smiled and said, “Love works in many ways, and some do say that opposites attract, my lord.” His voice took on a teasing tone and he said, “Perhaps that’s why you and Lady Elizabeth get along so well. Maybe you could raise a family with her like that too someday.” Ciel’s face lit up with a red blush and he yelled, “Be quiet, Sebastian!” Sebastian chuckled to himself and simply said, “Yes, my lord.”

Back at the funeral parlour, night had fallen and all seven of Undertaker and Anna-Maria’s children were in bed and mostly sleeping soundly. Anna-Maria smiled tenderly at Xander and Rose who were sleeping happily and exited their room. She sat down with a sewing kit and a gown that she had made for the future new baby and began to work on it again. In the privacy of their own home, Anna-Maria could reveal her red eyes and fangs and Undertaker no longer obscured his yellow and green eyes. Undertaker looked at her happy face fondly and said, “They are adorable, aren’t they? Even if they do cause trouble quite often.” Anna-Maria laughed slightly and replied, “If I wasn’t prepared for a little trouble, I wouldn’t have agreed to have eight kids with you, dear. But, this will be my last, you know.” She rubbed her belly and said, “This little one is your eighth, but my twelfth. You know that Camellia already thought me easy for having more than six, including her, Aurora and Maxwell.” Undertaker cuddled up to Anna-Maria, putting his arm around her and Anna-Maria easily relaxed into his touch and gave him a quick kiss. “Today has been rather tiring, dear.” Undertaker said, “I don’t think you should stay up too late tonight.” Anna-Maria nodded and said, “I know, I’ll keep it in mind…” Undertaker took her chin to make her look at him and continued, “Unless…you have enough energy in you for…” He smirked at her charmingly and a pink blush dusted across Anna-Maria’s face at the implications of that as her hand that held her sewing needle stuttered slightly. She seemed to consider her options for a second and she then put the gown to one side, making her mind up and gaining an aura of flirtatious confidence herself. “Alright then, dear. You’re lucky that you’ve caught me in a good mood.” She gently got up and he followed her movements with her hand gently cupping his face. Anna-Maria placed a hand on his collar and lowly said, “Let’s take this somewhere more private~.” She practically dragged her husband by the collar into their room and Rose watched with curiosity. “Whatever could make Mummy leave her sewing? There’s not much more she likes than making things for future little brother or little sister.” She said and tilted her head in confusion. Raven gave a confused look to Alessandro, who looked very much like he was about to be sick and asked, “Andy? Are you okay?” Alessandro shuddered in disgust and said, “Just…go to sleep, you two…And don’t ever think about what you’ve heard ever again, ever. Understood?” Raven and Rose both looked confused but obeyed, getting into bed and getting ready to sleep. In the quiet, Alessandro covered his mouth and grumbled, “I swear, you two are _the worst_!” He soon also joined his siblings in sleep while the adults did…more entertaining things…


End file.
